1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to a beverage container having a ridged hourglass-like shape with a cup portion having an aperture therein and an aperture mating cap portion with a mouthpiece extending therefrom.
One of the portions has an annular ring and the other an annular groove for receiving said ring and therein sealing the ergonomic beverage container from leakage.
The mouthpiece extending from the cap is designed to anatomically fit the user's mouth and additionally provides that the mouthpiece may be nipple shaped for babies and toddlers.
Additionally provided are nubs protruding from opposing sides of the cap that when squeezed breaks the cup cap seal allowing for removal of the cap whereby the ergonomic container can be refilled as desired.
Furthermore, the present invention provides that the beverage container may be manufactured from microwave safe material for beverages that may require heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other containers designed for beverage storage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,841 issued to Rice on Sep. 2, 1952.
Another patent was issued to Dixon, Sr. et al. on Mar. 27, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,157. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,062 was issued to Coy on Aug. 7, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 13, 1998 to Robbins, III, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,973.
Another patent was issued to Belcastro on Apr. 6, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,620. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,425 was issued to Yehl, et al. on Nov. 23, 1999. Another was issued to Connors, Jr., et al. on Mar. 6, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,784 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 17, 2007 to Hakim as U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,386.
Another patent was issued to Hsu on Feb. 27, 1992 as German Patent No. DE9200120. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2307633 was issued to McCallum-Toppin on Apr. 6, 1997. Another was issued to Iodice on May 15, 1997 as International Patent Application No. WO 97/17005 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 22, 2001 to Samson as International Patent Application No. WO 01/12031.